The Trial
by rainflower
Summary: Misty gets arrested and brought to trial.........and the prosecutor is Ash? Will she swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? AAMR, Romantic Comedy. I never thought I'd ever write a humor fic, but we all need a break sometimes!


_The Trial _

* * *

"Misty Waterflower?"  
"Yes, I'm her."  
"You're under arrest."  
"Hugh? What? Why!?"  
"I'm sorry, we cannot release that information."  
The two police officers were handcuffing her, and she did not know why.  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney..."

* * *

"I want a lawyer!!"  
Misty was now furious, they had just stuck her in a questioning room, but she was all by herself! Finally the door opened, and the most unexpected person came in.  
"Brock??!"  
He set his briefcase down on the table in front of her.  
"Hi Misty! It's been awhile!"  
"Since when did you become a lawyer!?" She lowered her voice a bit. "And do you have any idea why I'm here?"  
Brock sat down before replying. "Actually I've been a defense lawyer for years now, and you've been charged with about everything in the book!"  
He pulled some papers out of the briefcase and handed them to her. She was just stunned, the list went on and on, full of crimes she didn't do! And many she'd never even heard of.  
"What? Who's charging me with this?"  
Brock just motioned to the bottom of the papers. There was one name: Ash Ketchum, Prosecutor.  
"No...No. Ash isn't a lawyer! Last time I saw him he was still wearing that stupid hat and was going on and on about how HE was now a Pokemon Master!"  
She watched a smile form on his face, and she didn't really like it.  
"Well, he's changed a lot. Probably one of the most well known prosecutors alive! We went to law school together, but then we decided to go different ways and I haven't heard much from him since."  
A lawyer!? She just couldn't believe it, that irresponsible, dense, Pokemon trainer she traveled with was now a well know prosecutor?  
"Misty, I'm afraid the only thing to do is to clear this up in court."

* * *

Misty sat down in the hard courtroom chair. She was nicely dressed in a business suit with a skirt, but she felt awful. Tired, confused, and angry. Brock was seated beside her, and had just poured himself a glass of water. Then the door opened, and a tall, black haired man entered. She didn't even have to guess, it was Ash. Decked out in a stylish suit and fancy shoes, but his hair was still a little wild. But what surprised her most, was that it almost looked like he was smiling as he sat down.

The judge then entered, and the list of charges against her echoed in her mind, and finally the question, "How do you plea?"  
There was no thought, "Not guilty, your honor."

Brock called her to the stand and she was sworn in. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
"I do."

The questions were simple, each of them undoubtedly showing her innocence, it seemed as if there was not even a case against her anymore! Then Ash came on the scene. He slyly paced the room, before asking the first question.

"What is your name?"  
All she could think was, and HE'S a famous lawyer??  
"Misty Waterflower."

"When did we meet?"  
Now what did THIS have to do with anything, she looked to Brock for assistance, maybe an objection, SOMETHING!  
"Umm...well, I think it was about 14 years ago, I'm not sure."

He continued to pace, and he SMILED, she just couldn't stand it, it was almost driving her insane!  
"How did we meet?"  
Ash was slick, the questions just seemed to roll and glide into the air. Again she looked to Brock, nothing.  
"I was fishing, and I guess I caught you by accident..."  
The jury giggled a little, almost amused. She continued.  
"You stole my bike and wrecked it, so I followed you and you never paid me back!"

This time Ash laughed and ran his hand through his hair. For some reason she shivered.  
_Misty, don't tell me you still like him!  
Well, you have to admit, he's extremely cute.  
_She was jerked out of her daze by another question, "Is that the only reason you followed me?"  
Misty stood up and raised her hand in the air, "I OBJECT!"  
The judge just looked down on her, "I'm sorry, you don't have the grounds to do that." He looked to Brock. "Unless you have any objections?"  
Brock shook his head, and Misty was stunned, her mouth dropped. "You must answer the question, Miss."  
"But, but...I..." She sat down and hung her head. Ash approached her, only about one foot away, his voice was soft and she could feel his breath on her cheeks as he talked. "Might I remind you that you are under oath?"  
Misty sat up, and tried to look as under control as possible.  
"No, that is not the only reason."

"Then could you explain to the jury exactly what that other reason was?"  
Misty shot up and started jumping up and down, she had gone almost hysterical. "I OBJECT! I OBJECT! I object, object, OBJECT!!!!!! Brock, PLEASE object for me! This isn't relevant! Please, Please! I OBJECT!!"  
Brock just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. The judge was obviously getting a little ticked at Misty, jumping up and down, and trying to object for herself. "JUST SIT DOWN AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!"  
There was silence for awhile, then she answered very softly.  
"I liked you."  
Ash walked closer, putting a hand to his ear. "Hmmm? I don't think everyone heard you."  
Misty stood up, yet again, and faced the jury. "I liked him, I thought I had a crush on him." She then turned to Ash, "Okay?"

He turned around, then asked, "So in other words, the bike was really not the reason?"  
Misty just firmly answered, "Yes, I guess so!"  
Ash walked closer. "What would you say if I told you I liked you then too?"  
Bewilderment, shock, just a couple of things she might have felt then.  
"I really don't know, because it doesn't matter anymore!"  
He still walked closer, she started to shiver again.  
"What would you say if I told you I liked you now?"  
"Really?"  
Still closer he came, about two feet away, everyone in the courtroom must have been on the edge of their seats, even the judge.  
"Do you like me?"  
Her answer was soft and quiet, almost dream-like.  
"Yes."  
His face was now inches away from hers.  
"Even, love me?"  
Misty hesitated a bit, but she knew what she felt, and she just couldn't lie, she WAS under oath after all.  
"Yes."

The air was still, no one even dared to breath, as the distance between the two narrowed to zero. She was kissing him, and loving every second of it. He broke off only long enough to bring her level with him on the ground, and hold her tight. They didn't notice the clapping in the room as their lips again came together, and didn't part.

The judge was awestruck, and didn't know exactly what to do, there it was though, the witness and prosecutor deeply engrossed in each other, and the rest of the room was clapping. There was nothing to do but, "I order a two hour recess, at that time the jury will state their verdict."

* * *

Well, technically it was a courtroom, but it didn't resemble one too much. The prosecutor was holding the defendant in his lap, quite out of the ordinary. The jury filed into the room, and readied their decision. Silence was broken by the judge's voice,  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
"We have your honor."  
"How to find?"  
"We find the defendant, Misty Waterflower guilty."  
Gasps. Ash stood up, arms around Misty's waist, a look of utter shock and disappointment on his face.  
"And we sentence her to life........."  
There was a pause,   
".......as Mrs. Ketchum."

* * *

This story is © Rainflower  
Thank-You to Nintendo and Game Freak for letting me use their characters (even though they don't know it).  
All original Pokemon characters, etc. are © Nintendo and Game Freak, not me!


End file.
